


Trouble fur real.

by HauntRavensong



Series: Press Start to Begin. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel, Cat, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Magic, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, apologies once again for maybe ooc characters, reader is a little shit, sickish fic, sleepy reader, something happens once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Reader stays in the bunker after catching a horrible cold while Castiel does his best to take care of him. They get unexpected guests however.





	Trouble fur real.

**Author's Note:**

> I was meaning to get this out sooner but...the date caught me off guard. Here it is though! Also, just a reminder, if I get personalities wrong I am so sorry. Because of that one character is slightly more quiet than I have seen him in YouTube clips. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy reading this! \^3^/

It had been a month since the last Cards game that (Y/n) had and since he became a chair.

Worst. Experience. Ever.

At least Balthazar kept his promise. No one sat on him which is just the best thing. He's not sure if he could handle anyone's butt weight. Plus he didn't want to have the most awkward feelings of a butt on his lap, at least he thinks it would've been his lap as a chair, in his drunken state.

That didn't mean that trouble stayed away. Oh no, he got the worst scoldings from the Winchesters about the spell. He got them back though by telling them off about even writing spells on the blank cards. He certainly didn't do it. Not much to his surprise, Sam was the one who admitted to writing spells on some of the blanks.

Utter asshole when he wants to be.

This time when he's in the bunker because of a damn cold. No matter the amount of medicine he takes before or after, he always ends up with either a cold or stomach bug. It's like his body doesn't have any defenses against those things. He hates it worse than bitchy vamps.

Castiel stayed in the bunker as well to make sure he would be ok. The angel tried using his grace but he only lessened the affect of the cold, well flu as Cass has corrected him on. He forgot to get vaccinated. Yay.

Despite his friend telling him to rest in bed (Y/n) just couldn't. His body is always beyond restless unless he wears himself out. It sucks.

A voice greeted him after he got a 7up from the fridge, "Gee, someone looks like he has a date with a reaper."

(Y/n) turned around and flipped off the owner of the voice and sticking out his tongue before retorting, "Says the archangel who's best at fakin' it."

The snarky comment pulled a snort from Gabriel. Him visiting is really unexpected.

A worried Cass came in the kitchen, "(Y/n), I told you to rest." He chided gently, his gravelly voice full of worry. He stopped in his tracks when his blue orbs spotted his brother, "Hello, Gabriel."

"This is just adorable," The archangel said in amusement, "Baby bro Cassie is playing caretaker for the troublemaker."

"Look who's talkin'." He retorted before going into a sneezing fit. The coughs he could handle but the sneezes always felt like his brain was being spat out.

Cass explained to his troublesome brother, "As you can see he is sick and my grace can only do so much with this severity of the flu. So yes, I'm his caretaker. Also Sam and Dean are unavailable being on a case."

Gabriel just rolled his amber toned eyes, "I know that otherwise I wouldn't be here. They bug me enough."

All of a sudden the archangel started acting like a wronged diva, placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt, "What's this I hear about you getting into shenanigans without me? I thought we had something special."

(Y/n) just shrugged while taking a needed drink, "I called last time so not my fault you didn't come."

Right after that he faced his brother, "And why don't you you ever take care of me when I'm sick? I'm hurt, Cassie."

"You can't get sick," Cass sassed as he crossed his arms and quirked a brow, "Even if you did how could I since you played dead for the umpteenth time?"

Shock just overrode the archangel's face while (Y/n) spat out his soda and began to laugh like a madman. It was short lived since another laugh was heard as he calmed down. Looking at the source, he spotted a pair of pale blue eyes full of amusement staring at Cass.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you, Castiel," Lucifer said in amazement while giving a slow clap, "I think you broke him though."

The hunter snickered under his breath, "It isn't Cass that breaks him." Then a question formed in his mind: Why was Lucifer here?

The Devil smirked at him, "I'm here because I was coerced. I'll admit that I am interested in the card game you like to host."

He once again spat out his soda and coughed before asking Gabriel, "That's why you're here?"

"Yup," He said, "I didn't show up last time and I was told that you were nearly killed by Dean once. I know it gets offensive and needs at least four players to make it good."

"But I'm over here lookin' and feelin' like death."

The archangel grinned at the half hearted glare, "But I can heal you a little more so it's more manageable. You might even have a pleasant sleep after the game."

The questionable glance was noticed so Cass explained, "Given that he is an archangel rather than a regular angel his grace is more powerful, therefore his healing abilities are more potent. Including Lucifer's."

"My abilities don't revolve around healing much so Gabriel is the most effective fast healer." Lucifer explained further, "But given you're sick rather than injured, there's only so much either can do."

The hunter gave it a few thoughts before giving in. Maybe another game will help his burst of restlessness. Though he hopes that none of the angels here will let him live. He nodded and Gabriel placed his hands on the temples of his head.

He could fell the grace traveling on his skin and it was hard not to laugh, but it got rid of the massive pressure he felt in his head.

"Hopefully Gabe told you guys that the game can be...offensive depending on how you play your cards. It was the main reason Dean tried to kill me after our game, I don't want a repeat of that. Or losing friendship in general."

They all nodded and the trickster angel snapped his fingers to summon a fancy table with a deck of the cards on it. Sometimes he's the worst that way. Wow.

"I already explained the rules to Cassie and Luci", he told (Y/n) as they all went to the table. This just might be the most nerve wrecking game he's had.

Lucifer then asked, "How do we decide who's going first?"

"With the sun searing burn Sassy Cassie here made at Gabriel, I think he should draw the first prompt. Also as a rule to you mind readers, no using that ability to guess who put what card down please."

They again nodded since it's only fair. As Cass began to flip the card, he glanced to his friend, "Don't call me that. The first card is: What's there a ton of in Heaven?"

Well this was a nice start to the game. (Y/n) had a few throwaways but he decided to save them for another time. He couldn't help the choked laugh with one card though. The other two already had theirs down and were waiting on him.

Once down, Cass shuffled them. "What's there a ton of in Heaven? Destroying the evidence." He glanced to Gabriel and then continued, "What's there a ton of in Heaven? Indescribable loneliness." Snickers could be heard from everyone, "What's there a ton of in Heaven? Overpowering your father."

Everyone flinched at that card. Cass' brows then knitted together in thought, "All of you are terrible."

"Not wrong though," Gabriel chuckled while trying to keep from going red. Somehow he was such a sadist.

Instead of saying anything he just held up the card he had chosen. It was the Overpowering your father card. For once the terrible card wasn't his, it was Gabriel's.

"Thank you, Baby bro."

"Wow, Gabe," (Y/n) said while being wide eyed, "And others call me an ass."

"You are an ass," Lucifer said to him teasingly, "Whose idea was it to place horns that clowns use in Sam's room?" 

"Irrelevant." Was his only response. He isn't in the mood to go into deep disagreement with anyone.

Both archangels chuckled but Gabriel flipped the next prompt card, "I drink to forget blank."

(Y/n) couldn't help it when his brow raised, "You drink, Gabriel? I thought only Cass and Balthazar did."

The former looked sheepish, "That time was... a rough time."

Lucifer was smirking during the exchange, " When I heard Crowley talk about this game, I honestly didn't believe him. This brings out your dark side, (Y/n)."

"Too bad I'm sick," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. There was a certain card he had and wanted to play just for the archangel. Everyone knows him well enough that when he snickers it's either very funny or dark.

"Ok," Gabriel flourished very dramatically, "What am I trying to forget boys? The milkman. That tricky bastard. I drink to forget a steamy make-out session with Dean...behind a diner."

He glanced around the table for reactions. Castiel seemed confused but Lucifer seemed angry. (Y/n) was trying to hold back laughs. He knew who played it and continued, "I drink to forget child beauty pageants. Hmm, interesting choices. (Y/n), how did you figured out about me and Dean?"

"It was after the siren hunt." He explained, "The diner we went to had a person I never really want to talk to so I slipped out the back. Then I spotted you and Dean. You two put teenagers to shame."

The archangel let out a hearty laugh, "You absolute sneak. Well at least Dean won't have to hide it anymore. Anyways, I choose to forget the milkman because he's just so rude."

It was Cass' card that time.

A few hours later and once again, (Y/n) wasn't winning this game. It's fine though because he is just way too tired. He still laughed at the prompts and cards played though.

The angels realized that he was having a somewhat hard time. Castiel decided to help him not fall out of his chair if he does fall asleep.

Although he thinks it's a little much when the angel made him sit on his lap. Oh well, at least the two aren't looking at each other's hands.

(Y/n)'s voice was slightly raspy with his tiredness, "This is a good one. What will always get you laid boys?"

"Oh I have a good one for that," Gabriel told him with a wink. It just made him roll his eyes at the flirt.

"If it's that costume you wore when you left that message for the guys then no, because that caterpillar is a repellent. Unless you're in France maybe."

That caused Lucifer and Cass to be deeply amused with their brother, who just squawked indignantly, "How darest thou that mustache is the best!"

(Y/n) just shook his head and felt Cass chuckle more than heard him. He decided to ignore the diva and get to reading, "What will always get you laid? The Hustle. Maybe. What will always get you laid? The fine line between kinky and perverted."

He had to take a moment to laugh at that one. When he finally calmed down he got to the last one. 

Given what has happened last time, one would think that he learned his lesson about reading the write-ins. At least a little.

Oh fuck no.

"Huh, this is weird-" He began to read it quietly and the angels were distracted since it was at this time that Sam and Dean got back.

When the brothers reached the base of the stairs, the room suddenly filled with blinding light. The angels were even thrown back. 

"Shit!" Dean yelled when the light faded, "What just happened?"

The angels looked around for (Y/n) but all they saw was a cat with the same fur color as the hunter's hair. At first (Y/n) didn't realize what was done to him so he brushed ot off.

"Hi to you too, Dean." Everyone's gaze snapped to the cat, "How was the hunt?" His voice was still raspy from the flu. He realized something was wrong with how the men were looking at him. Then he decided to look at his body. He had fur and paws. It was more than enough for him and he shouted loud enough that it hurt his throat.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" His glare landed on Sam, "I THOUGHT YOU TOOK OUT ALL OF THE SPELL CARDS!"

"I was sure I did, (Y/n)."

He remembered something, "Gabe, did you poof in all cards that belonged in the deck?"

"Yeah," He said as he made his way to the library with Sam and Lucifer, "I wasn't the one who played it though. Don't worry, we'll find the reverse."

Dean went to the kitchen for a beer. He's just so done with the shenanigans when the card game is involved. At least he has a nice view of his boyfriend's butt. Though he was glad his allergies weren't kicking in. For once they have a cat he isn't allergic to.

(Y/n) was just so defeated. First the flu and now suddenly he's in competition with Salem for the talking cat title. Cass kneeled down to be somewhat level with the hunter.

"Take it easy, you'll only make yourself feel worse during your flu."

"Dude, I'm a cat," he sighed in defeat, "I'm too tired for this."

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted gently and carried. Cass laid down on the couch and then placed his cat friend on his torso. Then he began to run his fingers through the hunter's fur, "Just rest. It will make time seem to go faster and make you feel somewhat better."

(Y/n)'s cat instincts were kicked into full gear when Cass began to pet him. The purring was loud enough to draw Dean's attention, who took a picture on his phone along with Sam. Their friend's face was one of pure bliss.

Eventually Rowena had to be called to help with the reverse spell since they found nothing that could really help. Sadly, he was forced to stay as a cat until his flu had passed.

As revenge he wouldn't mind if the brothers got sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on a few things I might take a longer break from CaH until I can think of more scenarios. I do have a few ideas of different stories though so hopefully my simple brain and i can work together to be able to type it out. I hope you enjoyed this installment! <3


End file.
